A trigger sprayer generally comprises a trigger sprayer assembly which is screwed onto a neck of a fluid-filled container with a dip tube extending from the fluid to the trigger sprayer assembly. Typically, the trigger sprayer assembly is configured for grasping in a user's hand, such that the user may operate the sprayer by pulling the trigger with one or more fingers. Pulling the trigger pushes a piston within a cylinder, which simultaneously forces a portion of fluid drawn from the container into a spray nozzle, thereby dispensing the portion of fluid in the form of a spray or mist. Releasing the trigger draws another portion of fluid from the container, through the dip tube, into the trigger sprayer assembly in preparation for the next time the user moves the trigger.
A drawback to conventional trigger sprayer assemblies is that as the trigger is used to move the piston, the cylinder experiences a degree of stress as force is applied to the piston so as to spray the fluid. The force on the piston and the cylinder depends on the viscosity of the fluid being sprayed. For instance, if the fluid being sprayed is relatively viscous, such as is the case of various oils, then a relatively greater force must be applied to the trigger to dispense the fluid. With continual use, the stress causes the cylinder to eventually fatigue and bend out of shape, thereby rendering the spray nozzle assembly inoperable. Another drawback is that various impacts or other forces may be imparted to the trigger during shipping of the trigger sprayer, causing damage to the piston-cylinder mechanism. Damage to the trigger and the piston-cylinder mechanism often renders the trigger sprayer inoperable and may additionally lead to the fluid leaking out of the container during shipping. What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a method for providing support to the piston-cylinder mechanism of trigger sprayers so as to minimize damage due to impacts and materials fatigue.